Reassurance
by Violet Abilene
Summary: To hear Pearl was jealous of her was surprising. Amethyst, however, wasn't about to let her talk bad about herself. Humanverse college AU. One-shot.


**This is my first Pearlmethyst fic, despite being a big fan of the pairing for nearly a year. Constructive criticism is appreciated- I'd like to get better! Also, I am not Rebecca Sugar, so I don't own. Enjoy~**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Pearl- she's awesome! Did I tell you about how-"

"Yes, Amethyst- I'm sure you have. Considering you've been talking about her since you got home, I'm sure I've heard this story before."

"Wow- who salted your pretzel today? What, are you...jealous?"

If Pearl had been blind and therefore unable to see the sly smirk her girlfriend had on her face, Amethyst's mischievous tone would've been enough to tell her that she was having way too much fun with the idea of the dancer's envy. While she was very happy that her small roommate had both gotten a job and had gotten one at a place she loved, Pearl had to admit she was a little...not jealous, certainly not, but maybe a bit annoyed that only one name had been spoken since she came back from her first day at work.

Sugilite.

Sugilite was Amethyst's new co-worker at Remix Music, the resale music store Amethyst had been hired at just one week before, and according to Amethyst, she was "the coolest person to ever walk the Earth". How she could make this determination just one day after working with her, Pearl would never know. Regardless, she had been all Amethyst could talk about the whole afternoon, and, if the slim blonde was being frank, it was kind of pissing her off.

She hated even thinking about using rough language like that, especially in relation to her girlfriend (who she loved very much), but it was the truth.

Apparently, Amethyst took Pearl's silence as a "yes", as her thoughts were broken by...wait, laughing? Not just laughing, but _hysterical_ laughing at that? This was funny to her?!

"P-Pearl, you're j-jealous? Of me and Sugilite? That's- whoo, hold on- that's amazing!" Amethyst cried, causing a light dusting of a blush to appear on Pearl's face, crossing her arms and averting her eyes.

"It's not funny, Amethyst!" she said, listening as her laughs eventually died down the darker skinned girl gave a final snort.

"Awww, you don't have to be jealous, Pearl! You know I only have eyes for you- promise!" Even though these words were said in a pretty casual tone, she knew that Amethyst meant it- when it came to their relationship, she wasn't one to speak lightly. Pearl softened at that, giving a slight smile. Being jealous _was_ kinda silly, wasn't it?

"...I know. Sorry about that, Ame. I guess I just-" Pearl was interrupted by an unexpected yet soft kiss that was placed to the side of her head, looking up and seeing that Amethyst had crossed the room to give her this reassurance. When they locked eyes, the smaller of the two girls simply waved her hand, as if trying to wave away the apologetic words Pearl had just spoken.

"Don't worry about it- after all, I don't blame you for being afraid of losing someone as awesome as me!"

Ah, that was the Amethyst Pearl loved. Bold, arrogant at times...where would she be without her?

"You're insufferable."

"Yeah, I love you, too."

* * *

It was only a few weeks (and some more moments of feeling possibly jealous on Pearl's part) later when she had to make a quick trip to Remix, the reason being that Amethyst had called Pearl about dropping off the small girl's homework so she could do it during her break. While she appreciated that her girlfriend was at least thinking about her studies, she also knew that there was a good chance of having to help her with some of the calculus she knew Amethyst had.

Shifting the folder to rest under her other arm, Pearl opened the doors to the music store, the jingle of the small bell meant to signal the arrival of a new customer being nearly drowned out by the loud music that played through the store's speakers.

"Hey, welcome to Remix, can I help ya?"

"Oh, I just need to-"

Pearl's words were cut short when she looked towards the person who had greeted her, slightly taken aback at who was standing behind the counter.

She was a beast of a woman, with skin the color of dark chocolate and a ring with a large purple stone resting on one of her fingers. Pearl was reminded of Garnet by the triangle shaped shades that rested on this woman's face, and by her imposing height, but then instantly thought of Amethyst when she took in her long, wild, dark purple hair and chubbier build. If you were to take the most striking parts of both of the dancer's friends and fuse them together (for lack of a better word), this girl would be the result.

"Hey, you OK? You been starin' at me a while- Do I have something on my face?"

Pearl was brought back by the woman's voice, having to push down the feeling of intimidation that threatened to take over her and at least try and pretend she was confident.

"I just needed to drop something off for Amethyst. She's...still here, yes?" Of course she was still there, Pearl. She just called ten minutes ago- where could she have gone in that time?

"Oh yeah, Ame's still here. She's in the back- you must've been the one she called, yeah? I'll go get her. By the way- the name's Sugilite. Don't forget it, alright?"

 _Sugilite_. So this was the person that Amethyst was so enthusiastic about, huh? Well, she could certainly see why she was- it was obvious that the two of them had similar personalities, so she could see them getting along famously. As the woman walked off to go retrieve Amethyst, Pearl couldn't stop the familiar feeling of...OK, she admitted it, jealousy creep into her system. This woman...there had only been one other time when Pearl had openly seen Amethyst so proud of having met someone, so willing to tell anyone who was breathing and who would listen all about this person who interested her so.

That last time had been when Amethyst and Pearl started dating.

So...was Amethyst getting tired of her? Was that why she seemed so...enamored with Sugilite? Did Pearl not stack up to her anymore?

"Pearl! Wow, that was quick- thanks!"

The slim dancer snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Amethyst come out from the back room and replace Sugelite's place behind the counter, smiling widely as Pearl stepped closer and put the folder on the table.

"Well, you do only have an hour break, after all- I couldn't dawdle!" Pearl tried to make her voice sound like nothing was wrong, but even she could tell that it held a clipped quality to it. Not to mention, she was positive her eyes held just how upset her new thoughts had just made her- she'd been told multiple times that it was easy to tell when she was upset.

Amethyst, obviously noticing these qualities in her, gave a slight frown as she turned to Sugilite.

"Hey- I've gotta tell Pearl something, OK, Suge? Can you cover?"

"Of course, baby. Take all the time ya need. Bye, Pearl~," Sugilite said, her grin teasing as she waved. Pearl, on the other hand, definitely only got more perturbed by this showing. "Baby"?! Did she not know who she had just said that in front of?! Oh, that was it. " _Excuse_ me, but-"

"Pearl, come on! It's fine, alright?" Amethyst's question had been said in a murmur only the two of them could hear, quickly getting out from behind the counter and grabbing Pearl's hand to lead them outside.

"OK, what's wrong, Pearl? Why'd you almost blow up at Sugilite just now- and don't try to BS your way out of this, alright? Don't make me worry about you," Amethyst said, her last statement being said in a concerned tone. Pearl, whose stance had gone defensive as soon as "Sugilite" was said, softened at this tone, the girl looking down at the ground at sighing.

"...You know me better than I know myself sometimes, you know? I-I'm sorry, Ame. I just...are you...still happy with me? With us? Even if I don't know her like you do...I can tell Sugilite is much more...like you. I can see why you like her so much." Pearl gave a bittersweet smile, resting one of her hands on her forearm in her classic defensive pose.

"I remember when we first started dating last year- you told practically everyone on campus about us. You talking about Sugilite so much...in a way that's similar to that...well, I think you can see why this bothered me like it did. I know it's silly...and I'm sor-" Pearl's apology was cut short when she suddenly noticed Amethyst's lips were suddenly very close to her own, and the slim dancer reared her head back and up as an instinct.

"...Wow. This...This is all my fault, huh? I didn't just drop the ball- I dropped it, picked it back up, and threw it into outer space. Pearl...I didn't want you to feel like that. I never want you to feel like that! If I didn't want someone like you, I never would've said yes to you. Sure, Sugilite's cool and stuff, but...I don't want to date her like I do you. I chose you because...well, you're my Pearl. You're smart and talented and graceful and so fucking _beautiful_ that I can't even describe it sometimes, you know? You...you're you. Everything about you is fucking mind blowing and awesome. Yeah, poetry, I know, but...I mean it, OK?" Amethyst finished her statement with a sigh, managing a smile at the tears she saw collecting in Pearl's eyes.

"I spill my guts and I still make you cry? I'm a good girlfriend, huh?" Amethyst said, casually reaching up and wiping Pearl's eyes with her thumbs. "I'm sorry," the smaller girl said, feeling encouraged when she saw Pearl smile.

"Don't be. After all- the only thing I was scared of was losing someone as...'awesome' as you," Pearl said, raising her hands to use air quotes around the adjective. Amethyst couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm also...wait, what's the word? 'Insufferable', yeah?" Amethyst said, copying Pearl's action.

"Yes- but I still love you. That's the most important part."


End file.
